1. Field of the Invention
The vine trainer kit of the present invention relates generally to devices which provide a substantially vertical and rigid surface on which to train plant vines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horticulturists have long recognized the need to provide a means for plant vines to grow upwards towards the light. A vine trainer provides a means for the plants to grow upward towards the light and efficiently utilize available space, as in a greenhouse or any confined area. The recent popularity of potted plants and hydroponics has resulted in a need for a vine trainer suitable for plants which grow in a container. Previous devices utilize a disc like member which had to be attached to the central stake as in Watrous, U.S. Pat. No. 377,444, which uses a circular disc with attached hooks for suspending wire. The circular disc must be affixed to the central stake by nails or the like, and once affixed, is not readily removed. A circular loop formed in a single piece is also utilized to fix the wire to the ground. A single piece loop rod limits the applications of the invention because it cannot be used, for example for potted plants when the diameter of the container is less than the diameter of the loop rod.
In both Watrous and Schaible, U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,367, the size is limited by the height of the central pole which is formed in one piece. No prior device is capable of adjusting the height of the central stake in accordance with the length of the plant vine. Further, neither device may be disassembled into sufficiently small pieces for ease and transporting, as in a kit. Schaible is also ill-suited for use with potted plants. In order to produce an arrangement in which the wire or other flexible elements are pulled taut when affixed by stakes in the earth of a potted plant, the disc secured to the upper end of the central pole would be required to be of a diameter so large that it would block the sunlight and shade the plants.